Little Red Riding Hood
by UndeadDolly
Summary: As an omega, Prompto was always afraid of walking through the forest, especially after attacks began occurring on omegas who venture into the forest all alone and helpless. However, Prompto doesn't have much of a choice, not when his grandfather is ill and needs medicine from their village. So, Prompto sets out into the forest, with his basket and bright red cape. Will he be safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own FFXV.**

 **Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** As an omega, Prompto was always afraid of walking through the forest, especially after attacks began occurring on omegas who venture into the forest all alone and helpless. However, Prompto doesn't have much of a choice, not when his grandfather is ill and needs medicine from their village. So, Prompto sets out into the forest, with his basket and bright red cape. But, will Prompto safely reach his village? Or, will he fall victim to the big bad wolf, prowling the forest and searching for helpless, little omegas?

Chapter One

Late at night, Prompto had been awakened to fits of coughing. He had quickly scrambled out of bed, and burst into his grandfather's bedroom. His elderly grandfather was sick, and riddled with sleepless nights of fevers along with bouts of nausea. It was making him quite worried, especially because his grandfather was old and couldn't fight off sicknesses anymore, like healthy and young people could. The thought of his grandfather dying was a possibility now, which was frightening him, and to the point of actually considering venturing out into the forest and buying his grandfather some medicine from a nearby village.

However, Prompto was quite afraid of entering the forest all alone and late at night, especially after attacks have been occuring on omegas who travel through the forest. His grandfather desperately needed medicine, though. He couldn't let his grandfather die, especially because his grandfather is all who he has left. He doesn't have any other family members, just his elderly grandfather.

So, Prompto made his decision and set out into the forest, with his basket and bright red cape. He was nervous about his journey to the neighboring nearby village. They were quite uninviting of outsiders, especially to those that they considered poor.

Yet, Prompto didn't quite consider him and his grandfather poor, not when farming kept them both sheltered and fed. His grandfather also traded with businesses, and earned cash for gambling sometimes. He guessed that the village just considered farming an occupation for commonors. The village is mostly made up of small nobles, after all.

XOXO

Once halfway through the forest, Prompto had heard twigs snapping. He halted and froze, just in time to hear the bushes rustling. He heard the dead, dry leaves moving against each other. It sent shivers down his spine, especially since he knew that the wind couldn't be making such sounds. It could only be made by an animal or person.

Upon gulping in fear, Prompto clutched his basket tightly. He wanted to run away, but he didn't know where to. He was also paralyzed in fear, especially because of the recent attacks occuring on omegas. He started sobbing, then. His tears turning into whimpers when he heard monstrous growls resonating right behind him.

Yet, Prompto moved and started scrambling towards the direction of the village. He was screaming out for help, too. His voice was shrill and sharp. It should emit long distance, then. It's what he hoped for.

After all, Prompto couldn't fight an alpha and certainly not this one. Those monstrous growls belongs to a vicious murderer. It belongs to an alpha who succumbed to his animalistic side, and can't turn back human now. It's just too late for him, especially since he had committed great crimes.

"Someone please help me!"

"Is anyone out there?!"

"Can anyone hear me?!"

XOXO

Fortunately, Prompto's pleas for help had been answered. A beautiful black wolf came to his aid. It leapt at his monstrous pursuer, and managed to knock him down, with his paws scratching and clawing at the monstrous creature's neck.

So, Prompto took the time to get out of the way. He watched from a distance, though. He just couldn't take off, especially without thanking his hero.

Yet, Prompto was getting anxious again. His savior's paw was just bitten by that monstrous atrocity. He grimaced from hearing his hero cry out in pain. He wanted to do something, but what? How can he just interject himself into a fight, especially in a fight between two alphas?

"Please, Gods, I beg of you to keep him safe."

"So, I may thank him for saving me."

XOXO

In due time, Prompto watched the fight finally end. That monstrous creature retreated into the forest, and his hurt hero stood in the forest clearing with an injured paw. That sight alone made him dart towards the injured alpha. He kneeled down before his savior, and stared into his beautiful bright blue eyes. He offered the alpha a small smile, just before reaching out to inspect his injured paw.

"Thank you for helping me," Prompto murmured, fastening his scarf around the alpha's paw. "My home is not that far away. You can safely recover there."

The alpha just bowed his head, and made Prompto smile again. He could tell that this alpha was young. It couldn't turn back human at the moment, not after fighting and exhausting himself too much.

"Come on, I'll lead the way," Prompto said, timidly walking beside the limping alpha. "You'll be fine, just hang in there for now."

XOXO

Once safe inside his house, Prompto prepared a hot bath for the injured alpha. He was surprised at just how calm and collected this alpha was, especially since most alphas he had met were quite annoying and egotistical. And yet, this one was something else, with his elegant and poised stance. It made him almost second guess the alpha's age.

"Your paw is all bandaged," Prompto said, staring into the alpha's eyes one more time. "Come on, I'll show you to the guest bedroom."

So, Prompto stood and strolled out into the hallway, with the young alpha following right behind him. He opened the bedroom door, then. His guest trotting inside and jumping onto the bed. It made him laugh.

"Let me tuck you in," Prompto said, approaching the wolf, and draping the blankets over him. "Are you comfy enough?"

The young alpha nodded his head and Prompto smiled at him. He reached out and petted the beautiful wolf, then. It made the alpha stiffen and stare at him, with his bright blue eyes wide open and piercing.

"Sorry!" Prompto apologized, withdrawing his hand, and blushing in embarrassment. "Um, I leave you to rest now! But, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs for a bit."

XOXO

Upon leaving the guest bedroom, Prompto sighed and walked to his grandfather's bedroom. He was afraid for his grandfather, especially since he hadn't been able to get medicine for him. He sat down beside his grandfather, then. His eyes watering with teardrops.

"I told you not to wander out into the forest, especially alone!" Cor grumbled, coughing into his handkerchief next. "It's not safe for omegas."

"I know and I'm sorry. But, I just wanted to get you some medicine," Prompto explained, handing his grandfather a glass of water. "I can go in the morning tomorrow."

"No, Prompto!" Cor objected, his forehead sweating from another fever. "I told you. The forest is not safe these days, especially for you."

"I understand, grandpa. But, if you don't get medicine, you'll die!" Prompto sobbed, placing a wet towel on to his grandfather's forehead. "And, I still have the chance to save you."

"Hey, I may be old, but I won't leave Eos so soon," Cor said.

"Will you promise me, grandpa?" Prompto squeaked.

"I promise," Cor mumbled, shutting his old eyes. "You should get some rest. You must be tired, too."

"I am, just a little," Prompto admitted, standing up and walking towards the door. "But, if you need anything, just let me know. Goodnight, grandpa."

"Goodnight," Cor said. "And, keep to your word. Do not wander out into the forest ever again, not until it's safe once more."

"Yes, I understand," Prompto sighed. "Sleep well."

"You, too," Cor muttered, before falling asleep again.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Two

When he heard birds chirping outside, Prompto sighed and snuggled further underneath his blankets. However, he just couldn't fall asleep, not when the lively forest birds wouldn't stop chirping and cawing outside of his window. So, he grumbled and fluttered his blue eyes open, which weren't quite awake yet and heavy-lidded from sleep. But, he had still crawled out of bed, just to only glare at the birds making a ruckus right outside of his bedroom window.

"You guys are so noisy!" Prompto scolded, as the birds continued chirping and cawing at him. "For goodness sake, please be quiet! My grandfather is sleeping in the next room. He needs to rest. He's so sick."

Unfortunately, Prompto couldn't silence the flock of birds outside his window. So, he had turned around and frowned, with a small sigh slipping from in-between his pink lips. Yet, he wasn't actually angry at the birds, just at himself for failing yesterday. Though, he couldn't concentrate on yesterday's failed attempt much, not when he has to make breakfast for a certain someone sleeping in the guest bedroom, especially because the mysterious alpha saved him from facing death yesterday.

"I need to hurry and get ready!" Prompto gasped, darting into the bathroom. "Oh, I hope he's not awake right now!"

XOXO

When he had finally finished showering, Prompto quickly rushed downstairs and straight into the kitchen. In an instant, he had started snatching pots and pans from the cabinets above. Then, he had grabbed a large bowl, which he had started pouring pancake batter into. But, he wasn't sure if the mysterious alpha would like pancakes or not, especially because he hadn't talked to the alpha yet. So, he had decided to also make some scrambled eggs, just in case the mysterious alpha doesn't like pancakes.

After he had finished cooking, Prompto decided to visit his grandfather, with a tray of breakfast in his hands. Upon entering his grandfather's bedroom, he had smiled and sat the tray down, just onto the nightstand. Once he had done so, he gently woke the elderly alpha awake, who grumbled at the bright sunlight spilling into his bedroom.

"What time is it?" Cor asked, sitting up in bed, with his back leaning against the pillows. "It's so bright outside."

"It's nine o'clock," Prompto chuckled, sitting down beside his grandfather. "I made you breakfast. Here, I'll feed you."

"No, Prompto, I can manage on my own," Cor assured, looking down at his tray. "You must understand. I won't let this illness defeat me."

"Grandpa, I know," Prompto sighed, lowering his eyes, which his grandfather noticed. "I want you to get better, too. But … "

"You know, I don't like hearing that word," Cor scolded, pinching Prompto's freckled cheek, but it only made Prompto giggle. "You should know. Your smiles and laughter is all that I need to get better."

"You always say that," Prompto smiled, hugging his grandfather.

"It's true," Cor said, ruffling Prompto's golden locks.

XOXO

After his grandfather finished breakfast, Prompto nervously knocked on the guest bedroom door. However, he didn't receive any answer, which sort of concerned him, especially because the mysterious alpha's paw was injured last night. So, he entered the guest bedroom, just in time to see his hero getting of bed, but still strangely in his wolf form.

"I'm so sorry for intruding," Prompto apologized, setting the tray of breakfast down onto the nightstand. "I just got worried when I didn't get an answer. How's your paw, anyway?"

Upon kneeling down, Prompto inspected the mysterious alpha's paw, which was completely healed, like it hadn't been injured at all. However, he wasn't able to inspect much longer, not when the mysterious alpha seemed restless, or just in a hurry to leave already. So, he had stepped aside, but still quietly trailed the mysterious alpha.

"Where are you going?" Prompto asked, following his hero outside. "I guess you want to leave. But, I don't know your name, or even anything about you yet."

However, Prompto's mysterious savior simply just nudged him and looked towards the forest, which made the blonde quite confused, especially because he's forbidden from going in there.

"I'm sorry," Prompto said, with a small sigh. "But, I cannot go into the forest. I'm not allowed to."

So, Prompto's mysterious savior peered up at his grandfather's bedroom window, which made the blonde knit his eyebrows together in concentration, especially because the young alpha was saying something.

"You want to escort me to the village, right?!" Prompto squealed, as the young alpha nodded his head. "Then, I'll go with you. I need to get something important from there, anyway."

XOXO

In due time, Prompto was walking alongside his mysterious savior through the forest, with his basket and bright red cape on. In all honesty, he felt safe with the young alpha beside him, especially since it is morning, too. So, he had relaxed and wandered through the forest, even stopping at times to put flowers into his basket. It didn't bother his mysterious savior, though. The young alpha just watched him, like his actions were so interesting, but they really weren't. What was his mysterious savior so interested in, then?

"Have you only recently started transforming into a wolf?" Prompto asked, as the young alpha nodded his head. "You must have a teacher, then. They must be looking for you, right?"

The young alpha nodded once more, with his bright blue orbs staring up at Prompto, who smiled down at his mysterious savior.

"You're not like the other alphas," Prompto admitted, twirling a flower around in his hand. "You seem … different from them. You're kind and patient. I like that about you."

XOXO

When he had arrived at the village, Prompto smiled and walked towards the pharmacy. After he had purchased the medicine, he had walked back outside again, expect was soon surprised, especially by the two tall alphas standing next to his mysterious savior. Without hesitation, he had backed away, not really comfortable around strangers, but mostly strangers who are alphas.

"It's alright now. We're friends of this guy," the muscled brunet grinned, looking down at the young alpha. "I was helping him transform, but then he ran away. I believe he heard you screaming. I'm glad he saved you. My name is Gladio, by the way."

"Yes, I'm glad he saved you as well," the leaner brunet chuckled, smiling down at the young alpha. "My name is Ignis. I'm sort of his babysitter. His father is worried sick, though. So, I'll be taking him home now."

"I'm Prompto. It's nice to meet you all," Prompto smiled, before kneeling down, and hugging his mysterious savior. "Thank you for saving me again! I'm glad you found your friends, too. I hope we meet again, though."

"Oh, I get it now," Gladio laughed, scratching the young alpha behind his wolf ears, who growled in return. "You only like cute omegas petting you. Don't you?"

"W-What?" Prompto stuttered, his freckled cheeks turning red. "G-Guys … "

"That's enough, Gladio. I will be taking him home now," Ignis said, walking his mysterious savior to an expensive looking vehicle. "And, Prompto, I've asked Gladio to escort you home. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure … " Prompto muttered, as Gladio swung an arm around his shoulders, which made the young alpha once more growl.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your little friend here," Gladio smirked, leading Prompto towards the entrance of the forest.

XOXO

As Gladio escorted him home through the forest, Prompto mostly kept his head lowered and quiet. After all, he doesn't feel comfortable with Gladio, not like he did with the mysterious young alpha. However, he has so many questions, especially about his savior. So, he decides to speak up, then.

"What's his name?" Prompto asked, startling Gladio, just a little out of his daze. "I would love to know."

"How can you not know already?" Gladio chuckled, which made Prompto blush in embarrassment. "You're serious. You really don't know, then."

"I'm not from around here. I was adopted by my grandfather," Prompto explained, clutching his basket tightly. "I grew up on the outskirts of Lucis. So, I don't know everyone yet."

"You were saved by Crown Prince Noctis," Gladio revealed, with a grin. "You're really lucky, you know."

However, Prompto just gasped in horror. If citizens of Lucis knew that their crown prince saved an omega from Niflheim, then him and his grandfather would be in a lot of danger. It's because Niflheim and Lucis aren't on good terms, especially after Lucis defeated Niflheim in war. Lucis citizens also just don't like people from Niflheim, considering that the Empire has done a lot surprised attacks in Tenebrae and Lucis.

So, Prompto spun around and darted towards his home, not even caring about ignoring Gladio. After all, he won't ever see Gladio, Ignis, or His Highness ever again. He'll stay home and take care of his grandfather, just like he's supposed to be doing.

Upon arriving at his house, Prompto opened the front door and shut it behind him. He was panting and out of breath, but he had managed to outrun Gladio, though. He leaned against the wall, then. His back and body sliding down to the floor.

"It's okay," Prompto assured himself, clutching his basket tightly. "You won't ever see them again."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
